Seasons
by CeliaBlair24
Summary: An account of love throughout the seasons. AU Oneshot


They met in spring, the season of new life. When flowers sprouted anew from frosted twines, and birds sung aglow with the suns gracious light.

Violet, of richness and passion clashing against the sharp ferocity of amber. In spring, from the cold soil and winter-stung air, a bond was formed. A friendship- an unsteady hold, tipping as it scaled the heights of unfamiliarity. Gripping, fingers shaking and unsure, trust grew from daring help- a hand to hold.

And with a gentle smile, and hearty laugh, so had something more.

 _发展_

Often, she found her glances lingering. The mere seconds that seemed like forever, that were worth far more, a knot in the thread that chained her heart to a kittens' delicate hold.

In those moments she painted pictures, of moonlight against fair skin, of soft-lipped smiles, shied blushes and words that meant so much more. Of a girl, kind as she was fierce, brave and protective and so beloved by her.

In her mind, those pictures she kept close to heart. Smiling up at starry skies as she let herself delve into a world of possibilities. A gallery all their own, of paintings laden with memories of happiness and love, of paintings laden with her many, many hopes. Of paintings of _her._

And hope she would cling onto, heart matching rushed steps as she started the day anew. One step closer, shoulder to shoulder, skin against skin. One step closer, breath in her ear, fingers lingering. One step closer and to hope, all the more she would cling.

* * *

Summer passed much unlike the lively growth of spring.

Violet against amber, a string of memories not unfamiliar. They were closer now, there was no denying. Attached by the hip, a hairs breathe from a world of madness not many would ever dare understand. Yet fear ruled a course burning passion could never claim. And with the gentle breeze of a cool summer's night, fierce hope bristled away.

In darkness, she stared on, hand to heart as her love got whisked away. In darkness, she played the song of sad songs, unwilling to die again.

 _疼痛_

The days were longer as the season of warmth rolled by. As friend, she made herself a willing consort. Eyes and ears all for her love, though it hurt her heart to hold on. Secretive smiles and twinkling eyes, not for her, never again. Amber eyes, bright as the skies, focused on the masks she set aside for her, gushing and glowing and crushing her. Actress she was, practiced and experienced, she let the grief wash away.

However, when amber looked away, into the oblivion of love and laughter with another, little violet let herself wither again.

* * *

In fall, she let herself free.

Like the red and orange and yellow leaves coating the streets, she fell from the branches that so kept her. From sidelines, she realized, the pain came easier. A fool she maybe was, but ties cut held no real compromise.

Amber served her furtive glances, angered and embarrassed yet not sadder than hers.

She hid away.

 _倒台_

Some nights she heard the fights. From the thin walls of cheaply rented rooms, loud and clear and not at all disheartening.

Not guilty, she let a small smile slip free.

* * *

Winter was a frozen wasteland of no talk and no action.

No stabbing stares, no raising hopes, just a dull ache kept under the care of rusted metal chains. She was no fool, she knew what had happened as much as any person close to her beloved.

In the darkness of the sidelines still, the pain long buried stopped being so numb, and instead cut her long and deep.

Desperate, she acted.

 _玫瑰_

A thorn-less rose she left on an empty doorstep, hoping for more than winters' edge. Smiling silently, hopeful and passionate as spring had once been, she waited not completely hidden.

No words she received still. No glances, no laughs, no twinkling amber eyes. In the starless sky, dreading in wonder, she walked the razor-edge of acceptance and denial.

No smiles, no warmth, the epiphany of winters' life-taking breath.

On an empty doorstep, lone and charred black against snow, her rose.

 ** _~Fin_**

* * *

 _Hastily written due to the hecticness of life,I admit, yet, I hope it is good enough._

 _My first try for an angsty bmblb without actually naming the duo save for the sparce 'amber' and 'violet' distinction. Hope that little factor doesnt confuse the er... majority of you guys actually willing to read this. Hehe... Ill make my quick exit while I can cos I can almost hear the rioters..._

Ciao! (Angsttttttt!)

-Yorky


End file.
